Day at the park
by Redmoon1997
Summary: COntest entry for the kingcrabshipping website. This is for you dang3r0usl0v3. One-shot and Kingcrabshipping in the end


**First Kingcrabshipping story. Made for a contest at the NEW Kingcrabshipping website. If you want to join you can enter my profile to see the link. But on to the story. **

* * *

**For: Dang3r0usl0v3 Contest**

**Story: Day at the park**

"Are you ever going to stop working on that D-wheel?" a very annoyed Jack asked his friend.

"I'll be done in a minute" Yusei responded not even bothering to look at Jack while doing so.

Jack sighed.

"You need some free time. Outside. With no D-wheel"Jack stated.

Yusei ignored him and kept working.

'Stubborn as hell' Jack thought to himself and grabbed Yusei by the arm and dragged him outside.

Yusei eyes widened. "What are you doing?"he asked.

"I'm going to take you to a place where you can breathe fresh air and stop working for a minute. You work way to much. I'm surprised that your hands haven't fallen" Jack looked at Yusei straight in the face "We are going to the park"

"But I only have to do some minor things and it will be done" Yusei tried to convince Jack.

"You have been sating that for the whole morning Yusei. We are going to the park and that's final"

"But..."Jack cut him off.

"We are going to the park and that's final" he repeated.

"Fine" a not so happy eager said. But what could he do? He knew that if he refused Jack would drag him all the way there. His friend was much stronger than him.

"Good. We will walk all the way over there" Jack said before grabbing Yusei by the arm once again and they both started walking to their destination.

The park they were going to was where they hung out when they were kids. They loved that place. Memories of those times crossed Jack's mind like when he used to push Yusei in the swings or when they played tag. How good it felt when Yusei touched him. But his thoughts were interrupted by a hand in front of his face.

"Earth to Jack" Yusei waved his hand in front of jack's face.

"What?" Jack asked after coming back to reality.

"Are you ok? You were out for some time"

"Er...yeah. I was just thinking some stuff" Jack responded.

"What stuff?"

"Um..about...what we are going to do at the park" Jack lied.

Yusei raised his eyebrow.

"You sure Jack?"

"Yeah" Jack looked at his surroundings "Looks like we are already here"

Yusei did the same thing as Jack, exploring everything.

"It looks a little different than before" Yusei muttered. It was true. Some things changed. A big water fountain was in the middle of the park and it had more trees. The park was almost empty, which surprised Yusei considering that it looked even more beautiful than before.

"They wanted to do some changes to attract more people. They just finished the fountain last month" Jack pointed at the fountain.

"But that doesn't have any sense. If they did that to attract more people then why is it empty?"

Jack grinned. "I reserved this place for today. Nobody can come in or out unless I said so"

"Why would you do that?"

"I have two reasons. One, you need some fresh air. And two, I wanted some time together with you"

Yusei blushed at his friend's comment.

"So, what do you want to do Yusei?"

"I don't know. You were the one to drag me here so you choose" Yusei demanded.

"Let's have a picnic then"

"But we don't have any food" Yusei stated.

"Yes we do" Jack pointed to a nearby table that was just besides the fountain. It was filled with all kinds of food. Just the sight of it made anyone VERY hungry. "I made everything"

"Who knew Jack Atlus could actually cook" Yusei told Jack in amazement as he approached the food.

"I get easily bored at my house" Jack simply said. Jack sat in front of Yusei, eager to watch his friend eat. Yusei picked up a cookie and tasted it.

"This is pretty good"he took another bite.

"Thanks"

The two friends continued eating. Yusei was still surprised that Jack could actually cook. Last time Jack cooked the results where some very black pancakes. Yusei always teased Jack about it. But somehow Jack turned from a poor chef into a professional one. He could even open his own restaurant. After a while they finished eating.

"Want to go to the swings?" Jack asked.

"Aren't we a little too big for the swings?"

"Maybe I am but you aren't"

Yusie sighed. "Fine. But you will push me"

"Deal"

And both of them went to the swings.

Jack pushed Yusei in the swings, who was really glad that nobody else was there to see them. If Crow ever saw him like this he would never let him live it down. So he just enjoyed the moment while it lasted. He knew they couldn't be like that forever but he still liked it.

"This is nice...I guess" Yusei said.

"Yes it is" Jack replied, staring at Yusei the whole time.

"Hey Jack. Can you do it a little harder?" Yusei asked his friend.

"Sure" Jack started pushing harder. That caused him to trip and fall over Yusei. Somehow, Jack's lips ended up on Yusei's. The kiss was an accident at first but then Yusei was kissing back. The kiss was gentle, Jack's tongue slowly entering Yusei's mouth and exploring that wet cavern. He could still taste the cookies he made. Unknown feeling started to bloom with that single kiss. But they had to pull away in the need of air. They were both breathless.

"Wow" Jack muttered.

"Yes. Wow"Yusei repeated.

They stared at each other for some time.

"Sorry for that" Jack apologized.

Yusei shook his head. "It's ok...to be honest, I enjoyed it"he confessed.

Jack smiled at his blushing friend and kissed him once again, this time not my accident.

"Will you go on a date with me on Saturday?" Jack asked after they pulled away.

"Sure" was Yusei's last comment before they started making out.

Yusei wondered what would've happened if he stayed at home instead of going to the park with Jack. But one thing is for sure. He needed to get ready for his date on Saturday.

* * *

**There you have it. It's probably not even worth to read but at least I finished it.**


End file.
